When the Sand Runs Out
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth come together over a friend's death.


**When the Sand Runs Out**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

AN: It's been awhile since I have written anything, but you can blame my muse for that. It isn't cooperating like it should. I'm hoping that this piece will help me to continue with some of my unfinished fics. Enjoy!

--I changed history some. Tom was in jail but he escaped from prison. The timeline on the show isn't the timeline in this story. There is no Courtney, Sam, or Lucky.

_I spent the morning at an old friend's grave_

_Flowers and 'Amazing Grace', he was a good man_

_He spent his whole life spinning his wheels_

_Never knowing how the real thing feels_

_He never took a chance or took the time to dance_

_And I stood there thinking, as I said goodbye_

_Today is the first day of the rest of my life_

Jason stared at the gravestone in front of him.

_**Johnny O'Brien**_

_**1974-2004**_

Jason couldn't believe that it had been three weeks since his right hand man and friend had passed away. Johnny had been shot and killed while he was protecting Elizabeth. Tom Baker had escaped from prison and he was coming after Elizabeth again. Jason had assigned Johnny to her to make sure that she was safe. Tom came prepared this time and brought along a gun. Johnny managed to get a shot off before the slug went through his heart. The bullet hit Tom right between the eyes and he dropped to the ground before Johnny did. Elizabeth ran to Johnny's side and tried to apply pressure to the wound till help arrived but there was too much damage to his heart, Johnny had bled out in Elizabeth's arms. The last thing he said before he died was, "Elizabeth find Jason."

"I miss you Johnny," Jason whispered to the wind.

"I miss him too."

Jason turned around to see Elizabeth standing there with a bouquet of wildflowers. She leaned down and placed them up against the headstone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your time."

"You didn't." He stared at the ground. It had been awhile since he had spoken to her. Elizabeth had blamed herself for Johnny's death. "Do you come here often?" 

"Everyday," she replied getting very quiet.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Deep down I know that Jason, but if Johnny hadn't been protecting me from Tom this wouldn't have happened." Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"You know that's not true. Johnny was a bodyguard; he knew the risks of the job. Believe me Johnny wouldn't want you blaming yourself for his death."

"I know. But it doesn't make the guilt go away."

Jason turned to her and wiped the tear away that had slipped down her cheek. "You know who I miss the most since this all happened?"

"Who?"

"You. I miss my best friend, my more than friend."

"Jason. I miss you too."

_I'm gonna stop looking back and start moving on_

_Learn how to face my fears_

_Love with all of my heart, make my mark_

_I wanna leave something here_

_Go out on a ledge, without any net_

_That's what I'm gonna be about_

_Yeah, I wanna be running_

_When the sand runs out_

"I don't know how to move passed it."

"Let me help you."

"I'm sorry that I have stayed away these past few weeks, I just don't know how to act around you anymore."

"What do you mean? I'm still Jason, your Jason." He grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Jason, what if you had been with me?" She got real quiet, "What if it was your grave I was bringing flowers to?"

He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him, "I'm still alive, but only if you are in my life."

Her face lit up with a smile. "I want to try again, if you will."

_Cause people do it everyday_

_Promise themselves they're gonna change_

_I've been there, but I'm changing from the inside out_

_That was then and this is now_

_I'm a new man, yeah; I'm a brand new man_

_And when they carve my stone, they'll write these words_

_"Here lies a man who lived life for all that it's worth"_

Those words were like music to his ears. She wanted to try. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Elizabeth responded immediately. It wasn't a passion-filled kiss, but it held so much more meaning than anything else at that moment. "I want to try too."

"Jason but we've been down this road before. Your job always gets in the way. You are always pushing me away so that I'll be safe. If you are willing to try then it has to be all or nothing. I can't do halfway anymore." She looked down at Johnny's headstone, "Johnny told me once that he needed to protect me because he was giving you a reason to live. I never understood the true meaning of those words until he died."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said that he had never seen you happier than when we were together. That it wasn't only his job to protect me because you told him to, it was his mission to help his dearest friend become whole. To experience a love that would last forever. He just wanted us to be happy and not have to fight so hard to be together."

Jason didn't know what to say. Yeah, Johnny and he had spoken before of his feelings for Elizabeth but he had no idea that Johnny spoke to Elizabeth about him…not like that anyhow. "I don't want it to be that hard either, I love you with all of my heart, you have to know that."

"I do know that Jason, and I love you too. But that has never been our problem. We've always had love. I just can't take a back seat anymore because you think it's too dangerous for me. If you want this relationship to work, then you need to get your priorities straight."

_I'm gonna stop looking back and start moving on_

_And learn how to face my fears_

_Love with all of my heart, make my mark_

_I wanna leave something here_

_Go out on a ledge, without any net_

_That's what I'm gonna be about_

_Yeah, I wanna be running_

_When the sand runs out_

_And as the cold wind blows across the graveyard_

_I think I hear the voice of my old friend, whispers in my ear_

Jason stood their feeling the faint breeze across his face. He swore at that moment he could feel Johnny's spirit telling him to not be a fool. For once get his head out of his ass and fight for what he really wanted. "Elizabeth, I will always be afraid for your safety. Being with me is always going to be a target." She went to interject but he stopped her. "But I wouldn't want to dishonor Johnny by not facing my fears."

"That's all I've ever wanted Jason was for you to live in the moment and not always be worried about things that may never happen. So where do we go from here?"

"I think our first step is for you to come back home."

"I'd like that."

Jason grabbed her hands and looked down at their wedding bands, "Then we'll take it day by day. I just want my wife back. I've missed her so much these past few weeks."

"I've missed you too," she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. "Let's go home."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

_I'm gonna stop looking back and start moving on_

_And learn how to face my fears_

_Love with all of my heart and make my mark_

_I wanna leave something here_

_Go out on a ledge, without any net_

_That's what I'm gonna be about_

_Yeah, I wanna be running_

_When the sand runs out_

_I wanna be running _

_When the sand runs out_

_Yes I do, mmm_

They walked hand and hand through the cemetery, when they reached the big iron gate, Jason whispered a thank you to his fallen friend. Elizabeth squeezed his hand tightly. "See you tomorrow Johnny."

_When the Sand Runs Out_

_By Rascal Flatts_


End file.
